


Stockholm Syndrome

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, Blood, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Josh, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, I don't write a lot of bottom!Josh so here you go, M/M, Punishment, Rape, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Tyler, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're going to be my pretty little flower, aren't you?"





	1. Who's That Shadow Holding Me Hostage?

**Author's Note:**

> OKAAAY  
> SO I WAS SUPPOSED TO WRITE SOMETHING RELATED TO 'HOW DID LOVE BECOME SO VIOLENT?' FIC BUT I WANTED TO MAKE JOSH A BOTTOM BC I KNOW HOW MUCH PEOPLE LIKE THAT STUFF SO WHEEEEEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dangerous to be alone, don't you know?

Tyler met Josh in a bar. 

He was much too delicate to be hanging around in a place like that, Tyler thought as he approached the cute boy.

"What'cha drinking, darlin'?" He purred, a hand ghosting precariously over Josh's thick hips. 

"Mmm I dunno-hic-what am I drinkin'?" The boy giggled, sticking his nose into his solo cup.

"Only beer. So fragile, aren't you, baby?" Tyler murmured, taking Josh's cup out of his hands gently, leading him away from the blaring music and flashing lights of the club. 

"What's-hic-your name, mister-?" 

"I'm Tyler. And what's yours, sugar?" 

"I'm Joshie-Josh-hic-w-where are we goin', Tylurrr?"

"You're just too precious, sweetheart, I'm gonna take you home with me." 

"Noooo I gotta go to  _my_ house, Tylerr-"

"Shh, honey, get in the car." Tyler opened the door to his car and set Josh inside, the small boy flopping into the passenger seat with a _poomf_.

He patted his pudgy thighs, giggling and slurring out nonsense.

"What a cute little flower, you are, Joshie," Tyler started the car and Josh slumped back into the seat, biting his lip.

"Are you a murderer?" His eyes were lidded and he looked half-asleep.

"'Course not, baby. You just wait, I'm gonna treat you real good."

-

Josh fell out of the car, the backwards snapback smashed onto his bubblegum pink hair twisting crookedly.

"I-hic-don't even ~~~~_know_ you, misterr Tyler," He snickered, Tyler taking his hand and leading him into the house.

"You will, baby." He paused, opening the door with a creak.

"You will."

"Mmmkaaaay," Josh stumbled in, gasping way too dramatically.

"Wowie, s'a big house, isn't it?"

"Mmhm. Why don't you sit down here and I'll get your room ready, okay honey?"

"My room? You're s-silly, mister Tyler. This isn't _my_ house."

"Call me daddy, Josh."

"Daddy.." Josh frowned for a moment, his tongue stuck in between his teeth.

"W-Wait, Tyl-"

" _Daddy_."

"Daddy," Josh backed up to the door frame, holding tightly.

"I have to g-go home, okay? I c-can't stay here I need to go-"

"You're not leaving, darling." Tyler stopped in his tracks, turning around and tilting his head.

"W-What?"

"I said," He stepped close to Josh, his hands roughly gripping the boy's black t-shirt.

Tyler slipped a white rag out of his pocket, pressing it against Josh's mouth forcefully.

Josh's eyes widened, and he unknowingly inhaled the chloroform before realizing what the substance was.

"You're not leaving."

-

Tyler held Josh's limp body, smiling to himself.

"I'm going to make you beautiful, Joshie. So beautiful."

He stepped carefully down the stairs into the basement, where a pastel colored room had been set up for an occasion just like this.

Pastel...With a twist, that is.

There were just little things that stood out of place; shackles hanging on the walls, handcuffs and gags lying on top of the white dresser.

Tyler set Josh down, cuffing his thin wrists with the cold metal bolted to the light pink wall.

"So pretty, baby, so pretty," He mumbled, brushing a stray hair out of Josh's pale face.

"Can't wait to make you mine."

-

Josh woke the next morning, groggy and sore.

His hands were numb from the freezing shackles around his wrists.

Chains led up to the wall and he began to whimper, the room dark and cold around him.

"H-Help..Help-please-!" He started yelling, shaking and whining.

The light flicked on and he froze.

Tyler stood in the doorway, smiling softly.

"Good morning, princess."

"Please let me go, I-I-"

Tyler stepped down, kneeling in front of Josh.

"Can't do that, honey, sorry," He touched his arm gently, Josh jerking from his touch, whimpering.

Josh shrunk down, his pink hair a tousled mess splayed across his forehead.

"You're gonna be my little flower now, okay?"

He had no choice but to nod.

"Good boy." Tyler tipped Josh's chin, placing a light kiss under his neck.

"Are you hungry, princess?"

Josh nodded again, licking his lips.

"Good. I made you breakfast, why don't you put some new clothes on, 'kay baby?"

Tyler stood, opening the dresser drawer and pulling out a ruffled pink skirt, a loose white t-shirt, white lacy panties, and a pair of bright pink thigh highs.

Josh tilted his head, eyeing the fabrics closely.

"These aren't different from what you usually wear, are they?" Tyler smirked, pulling the waistband of Josh's tight jeans down to reveal deep purple panties.

He blushed, looking up with innocent mocha eyes.

"Saw these last night, honey. Cute little slut, aren't you?"

Josh looked down, his face red.

"I'm going to unchain you, darling. And when you're all done changing just come up, okay?" Tyler leaned in close to Josh's ear, biting it before he hissed,

"And if you even _think_ about escaping, I'm going to make you wish you'd never been in that bar last night."

Josh shuddered, nodding slowly.

"Such a good little boy, Joshie." Tyler purred, pulling a small key out of his back pocket.

He unlocked the shackles and Josh rubbed his writs, letting out a whine.

He turned and left, leaving the door ajar.

-

Josh stood shakily, pulling his clothes off and sliding on the soft garments over his smooth skin.

"I-I'm done," He called out, peeking his head through the white door.

Tyler walked back with a tray, heart-shaped pancakes piled onto a clean white plate.

"You look so pretty, sweetheart, just look at you," He breathed, setting the tray down and running the tips of his fingers over Josh's pale skin.

"T-Thank you.."

Josh took in a shaky breath.

"Are-Are you going to h-hurt me?"

Tyler shook his head and acted like the question was nearly insane.

"I'd never hurt my little flower, Joshie, never, not unless you were a bad boy," Tyler cooed, pressing the shackles back around Josh's wrists.

He let out a tiny whimper and nodded quietly.

Tyler started to cut the pancakes, lifting the fork to Josh's mouth.

He opened it slightly, hesitating.

"You think I laced them, baby?"

Josh didn't respond, but he looked down, blushing.

"Do you want me to try them first?"

He nodded again.

"You can talk to daddy, sweetheart."

"Y-Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good boy." Tyler put the fork in his mouth, chewing and swallowing the bite of pancake.

"See? All clean. Now will you eat for daddy, honey?"

Josh bit his lip and opened his mouth, allowing Tyler to feed him bits of breakfast until the plate was empty.

"T-Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, flower. Why don't you try to get some rest? Daddy set up a nice bed just for you, princess."

Josh began to wonder if people would start looking for him.

"B-But the-"

"Daddy has handcuffs, darling."

Josh shut his mouth and watched Tyler unlock the shackles again, only to attach a pair of shiny silver handcuffs that hurt Josh's delicate little wrists.

He climbed into the bed, the light blue comforter surrounding him in fluffy down and stuffed animals.

"Do you like it, baby?"

"Mmhm."

"Good. Take your nap and daddy will be back later to check on you." Tyler gave Josh a light peck on his forehead before leaving, the door clicking behind him.

The lights turned off and Josh felt utterly alone.

His eyes began to droop and he snuggled into the bed, clutching a stuffed cat.

The last thing he thought of before drifting off to sleep was whether he'd see the outside ever again. 


	2. I've Been Here For Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't mean to daddy p-please-!"

Josh woke with a start.

His dream was awful.

Full of darkness, Tyler's grinning face above him.

"Look what you've _done_ , Joshua." He had hissed.

-

The boy was breathing heavily, the handcuffs slicing into his wrists, small blood stains littering his bed.

"Did you have a good nap, baby?"

Josh jumped, eyes wide.

"Y-Yes daddy," He mumbled, looking down.

"Why are you sad, darling?"

"I-I'm not, daddy, I'm sorry."

Josh decided it was best to be submissive rather than to fight.

Even so, he was still full of fear.

Not that Tyler would hurt him, no.

Just that he'd never see the light of day again and that he'd become the personal sex slave of a guy he met in a bar.

What a great way to go, he thought.

-

"You're going to be so happy here, Joshie, okay? I promise." Tyler's hand traced up Josh's thigh, sending shivers up the boy's spine.

"D-Daddy-?"

"Yes, flower?" Tyler's hand didn't move; in fact, it seemed to move farther up, brushing against the lace of Josh's panties.

"U-Um, nothing.." He whispered, trying not to cry.

"Do you like this, baby?" Tyler was on the bed now, both hands daringly moving up towards the places that were a little more _personal_ to Josh.

He let out a squeak, his face red.

Tyler's lips ghosted over Josh's neck, earning a shudder.

"I-I," He tried to protest, tried to say no, _really_ , he did.

Josh's soft, thick lips were covered by Tyler's, which were hot and slightly chapped.

His hands left Josh's thighs, moving up to his neck, one cradling his cheek.

The other whined quietly, the handcuffs nestled in front of him pressing against his stomach as Tyler had climbed onto him slowly, now sucking and biting on his neck.

"A-Ah mmphnn," He bit his lip, stifling a moan when Tyler hit the one spot below his jawline and, catching the hint, began sucking hard and creating a deep purple bruise.

"Such a good little boy, aren't we?" Tyler released him, stepping away from the bed.

Josh was hot, his body flushed and chest heaving.

"Don't-Don'want you to-to leave daddy," He breathed, hips bucking lightly.

"What do you want, flower?" He asked, tipping Josh's chin gently, exposing his pretty little throat.

"Just-mmph, you daddy p-please," He whimpered, shifting uncomfortably.

Shame was all he felt at the moment.

His mind was clouded. all sensible thoughts taking their leave immediately.

"Sorry, honey, daddy has other things he needs to take care of. You stay here and he'll be back for you, all right?"

Josh just nodded slowly, pouting a little.

Tyler smiled and left, leaving Josh on his fluffy bed, his hair a mess, bottom lip stuck out slightly.

The pink haired boy sighed, chewing on his tongue.

God, what was he _doing_?

Did he _like_ what Tyler was doing to him? Treating him like a pet?

~~Yes.~~

Fear still gripped him, forcing chills to run through his body.

Josh slipped off of the bed, pacing around the calm room, exploring what was in it.

He picked up a gag, eyeing the silky fabric questioningly.

Better not be bad enough to need one of these, he thought.

There were books and stuffed animals spread throughout the room, a few notepads with markers and crayons, and plenty of pretty outfits for Josh to wear.

Well, if he could move his hands.

He knelt down on the soft rug, shaped like a heart, and began to cry.

Silent tears fell from his cheeks, dotting the carpet below him.

He wanted to go _home_

He wanted his _daddy_. 

Or just **anyone** , really.

He hated being alone.

Sobs started pouring out of his lips, shaking his small frame.

His face was splotched with red now, nose running and eyes puffy.

"D- _Daddy,_ " He cried out, his legs spread out behind him, head bowed.

"I wanna go _home_ ," He sniffled, wiping his eye with his arm.

"Josh?"

The door opened and Tyler's usual comforting gaze turned dark.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, crouching next to Josh, grabbing his chin roughly.

"I wanna go h-home daddy please-"

"This _is_ your home now," Tyler growled, making Josh wince.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Look what you've done, Joshie. You ruined your pretty little face with your filthy crying. Naughty boy," Tyler clicked his tongue, standing and shaking his head.

Josh shrunk down, swallowing hard.

"Looks like I'm going to have to punish you, baby."

Josh's eyes widened, darting around the room.

Tyler grabbed the exact gag Josh was eyeing earlier, tying it around the smaller boy's head, the cloth tight in Josh's mouth.

Tears spilled over the fabric, Josh looking up pleadingly.

"We can't have you yelling for me, now can we? No we can't. Not until you learn who you belong to, flower." Tyler wiped Josh's face gently, shushing his sobs.

"Hush, baby, it'll get better, I promise."

-

Josh was left on the floor, speech cut off, movement limited.

Aching.

Lonely.

He crouched onto his haunches, playing with the frilly lace on his thigh highs.

He squinted, trying to figure out whether Tyler had locked the door or not.

The lights flicked off and Josh jumped, darkness swallowing him.

His eyes adjusted, everything having a deep shadow; everything seeming scarier, sharper.

He shook, breathing uneven.

-

~~_Tyler **please** come back I need you so bad please please please I need you to stay with me I'm so scared I need you next to me please daddy I love you daddy please come back for your little flower I'm scared of the dark daddy-_ ~~

~~_I love you_ ~~


	3. Who's This Whisper Telling Me I'm Never Gonna Get Away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your little flower, daddy a-all yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahA  
> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING  
> I HAVE NO EXCUSES IVE JUST BEEN TIRED AF SORR Y

"Are you calm now, flower?" 

Josh looked up, nodding slowly as Tyler's figure walked into the room, light pouring in from the open door. 

"Are you going to obey daddy's rules now?" 

Josh nodded again, swallowing hard.

"Good boy," Tyler untied the gag, setting it next to him. 

"B-But daddy, I have a-a.." 

"What? What is it, honey?" 

"I-I have another daddy," His voice was barely a whisper. 

Tyler pursed his lips. 

"I suspected as much." 

He stood, circling Josh's tiny form. 

"That just won't do, will it, darling?" 

"N-No daddy," Josh mumbled, fiddling with his fingers, the light blue paint chipping off of his nails. 

"I think you'd be better staying with me, huh sweetie?" 

"W-What?" 

"I mean, your old daddy just let you go all alone, didn't he?" 

"Y-Yes, but he-"

"You could've gotten hurt, baby,  _raped_." Josh flinched at the word. 

"He didn't m-mean to daddy I prom-"

"Is he looking for you now?"

"I d-don't know, daddy," Josh's lip quivered.

_Was_  Brendon looking for him?

Where was he last night, when Josh was all alone at the club?

Who would've picked Josh up if Tyler hadn't have?

"I'm sorry daddy, y-you're right," Josh stammered, crawling up to Tyler and looking up with big eyes, apologies spilling from his lips.

"I accept your apology, baby, just don't let it happen again, okay?"

"O-Okay daddy."

"Now," Tyler knelt down, brushing a piece of hair behind Josh's ear. "Would you like daddy to take those cuffs off, flower?" 

"Y-Yes daddy please they hurt m-my wrists," Josh held his bruised wrists up for a dramatic effect, earning a soft laugh from Tyler. 

"You won't break any rules if I take these off, will you, pumpkin?" 

"No daddy I'm your little flower, a-all for you," Josh chirped, biting his lip. 

"Good boy." 

Josh rubbed his wrists, looking up at Tyler with pouty eyes. 

"D-Daddy it  _hurts,_ " He whined, touching the broken skin gingerly. 

"Do you want daddy to make it better?" 

"P-Please." 

"Please what?" 

"Please daddy," Josh sounded like a child asking for a piece of candy. 

Tyler smiled, opening the dresser drawer and grabbing a roll of white gauze, tenderly wrapping it around Josh's injuries, humming softly. 

"There. All better, my little flower." He kissed Josh's forehead and stood, heading for the door. 

"But daddy-!" 

"Yes?" Tyler turned, an eyebrow raised. 

"I-I don'wanna be alone," Josh mumbled, eyeing the warm glow coming from the outside. 

"It's cold down here daddy." 

Tyler hesitated, his hand on the door knob. 

"I'm sorry baby, but daddy has to know you'll be a good little kitten before you can come up." 

-

The door shut and Josh whimpered, hanging his head. 

He stood, socked feet tilting inwards slightly, like a curious child.

He wandered the room, picking up certain stuffies and toys that he liked, coloring, (Well, at least trying to; the room was still dark) and taking small naps.

"Daddy? Daddy, daddy, daddy?" Josh tapped on the door lightly, and upon hearing voices on the other side, he jumped and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You haven't per chance seen this man, have you sir?"

Josh didn't recognize this voice, it was deep and scary.

"No, officer, I've never seen him."

Tyler's.

"He disappeared about two nights ago, and the last time he was seen was at a local night club. You're sure you've never seen him?"

"I'm quite sure." 

A huff was heard and Josh wondered who this man was they were looking for. 

And it suddenly dawned upon him. 

It was HIM,  _Josh,_ that they were looking for. 

So Brendon did care. 

"All right, well, thank you for your time, Mr. Joseph." 

The door Josh assumed was the front shut quietly, Tyler letting out a shaky sigh. 

 

Josh's door creaked open and he jumped, tripping backwards. 

"Josh? What were you doing, flower?" 

"I-I..Wasn't.." His face turned red, shame washing over him. 

"Were you eavesdropping?"

Josh nodded, bowing his head. 

"Why, Josh?" 

"W-Well daddy I wanted to get your attention since I b-been down here so long and I was being such a good flower but then I-I heard voices and-" 

Tyler held up a hand, silencing Josh's rambling. 

"I understand. It's okay, baby." Tyler cradled Josh in a hug, stroking his soft pink hair. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes, flower?" 

"Am I the boy they're looking for?" 

Tyler froze, his grip on Josh's shoulders tightening for a moment. 

"Don't worry about it, baby." 

"But daddy-"

"I said  _don't worry about it._ " Tyler hissed, causing Josh to jump, his breathing quickening. 

"I'm s-sorry daddy I'm a bad kitty a-all I do is b-break rules," Josh murmured, his face nuzzled into Tyler's chest. 

"Hush, precious, you're a perfect little kitty, okay? Daddy's sorry for yelling. I want you to remember that daddy loves you very, very much, okay? No matter what happens." 

"Thank you daddy, I love you t-too." 

"You're welcome sweetheart."


	4. I Know They'll Be Coming To Find Me Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets needy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP DIDDLY DOO 
> 
> DING DONG UR OPINIONS WRONG 
> 
>  
> 
> AHAHAHAHA I M INSANE FUCKING CHICKEN NUGGET ASS MOTHERFUCKER 
> 
>  
> 
> kms  
> wowie ok on w/ the show  
> edgy

"Daddyyy," Josh moaned, slapping a hand against his door loudly, the other palming himself through his panties.

"Baby? What're you-" Tyler stopped in the doorway, smirking at his little kitten. 

"Daddy  _please,_ " Josh whimpered, rutting against his hand. 

"What do you want, flower?" 

"I want y-you daddy pleease now,"

Tyler kneeled in front of Josh, taking his hands away gently and holding them in his own.

"You want daddy to touch you, baby?"

"Y-Yes daddy please touch me it h-hurts daddy," Josh squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pull Tyler's hand down to his little 'problem'.

"Patience, princess, all good things come to those who wait."

Josh groaned, a wet spot starting to stain the white fabric of his panties.

"So desperate. honey, thought you wanted to go home?" Tyler hissed, climbing onto Josh's lap, his hand barely ghosting over his kitten's bulge.

"Daddy PLEASE t-touch me-" Josh was cut off by Tyler palming him, massaging the areas that sent shivers up Josh's spine.

"O-Oh aah, daddy s-sh-" Josh threw his head back, groaning.

"Ah, ah, flower, good boys don't curse," Tyler gave a hard squeeze and Josh yelped, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"S-Sorry daddy," He whispered, two fingers slipping into his mouth.

"Can I," Josh panted.  
"can I touch myself?"

"Go ahead, baby," Tyler kissed Josh's cheek, licking some of the saliva off of his chin.

Josh whined as he slid his panties down, Tyler's breath hitching in the background.

"Christ, you're so beautiful, Joshua," Tyler breathed, biting his lip as he watched his pretty little kitten wrap a hand around his flushed cock, tugging and stroking experimentally.

"Go ahead, baby, daddy gave you permission."

Josh bucked his hips, his strokes becoming faster with each flick of his wrist, pre-cum still beading at the tip of his cock.

"D-Daddy I'm c-close," He moaned, dragging his spit-covered fingers down his chest.

"Already? Desperate little kitten, aren't you?"

Tyler crawled up, removing Josh's hand and replacing it with his own.

"You're my little whore, aren't you?"

Josh nodded, his back arching.

"Wanna hear you say it, kitten."

"I'm-I'm your whore, daddy holyf-I'm your little slut daddy I'm so naughty p-please let me cum-"

Tyler smiled with satisfaction.  
He leaned forward and sucked a few more pretty hickies into his baby's pudgy skin before whispering,

"Cum for your daddy, flower."

Josh let out a low moan as he released on Tyler's fist and his stomach, shaky sighs escaping his lips.

"That feel good, baby?"

"Y-Yes daddy felt so good t-thank you," Josh mumbled, swirling a finger around in the mess on his tummy.

"Now, now, princess, don't play with-"

Tyler was cut off by Josh sticking his cum-slicked digit into his mouth, sucking the substance off noisily.

"Oh my God," He felt his dick twitch with excitement, and if he wasn't hard before, he definitely was now.

Josh caught on and began licking his own cum off, slowly scooping it up with his fingers.

Tyler was standing now, throwing his shirt off, along with his jeans.

"God, you're such a fucking tease, baby, daddy was gonna wait to fuck that tight little ass but you pushed him too far, kitten."

Josh shivered, nodding and turning over onto his hands and knees.

"Look at you, so obedient for daddy, aren't we?" Tyler murmured, running his hands over Josh's thick hips, his thighs, giving that perky ass a hard smack.

The pink-haired boy yelped, already imagining the mark made on his pale skin.

"You like when daddy plays rough, kitten?"

"Mmhnmn daddy I love it so much when you treat me like the little whore I am daddy pleeease-"

Tyler cut Josh off when he pulled his panties off completely, the fabric pooling around his ankles.

"God, you're so beautiful, Josh," He leaned forward, licking gently at Josh's entrance, earning a long, brought out moan.

Tyler continued licking until saliva was dripping from Josh's just fucking-fuckable-ass, and he leaned over his kitten, hissing,

"Stretch yourself for daddy, baby."

Josh turned over partway, sticking one finger into himself gently, rocking himself on it.

"A-Ah daddy feels so good daddy mmnph," He moaned, skipping past the easy shit and slipping in a second and third finger immediately.

"You want daddy's big cock in you now, kitten?"

"Y-Yes daddy please give me your big cock I need it please-!"

Tyler smirked, pulling his boxers down and grabbing Josh by the hips.

"Gonna ride your daddy," He ordered, and Josh nodded anxiously, rocking himself against Tyler's cock slowly as he waited for permission.

"Go ahead, princess."

Josh eased himself onto Tyler, a shaky moan escaping his pretty pink lips as he began bouncing lightly on his daddy's big cock, head thrown back, pupils blown.

"Oh, d-daddy, feels so good, you're so _big_ , daddy," He breathed, nails scraping on Tyler's chest. 

He starting bouncing faster, the sound of skin hitting skin drowned out by Tyler and Josh's moans.

"D-Daddy I-I think I'm gonna cum again," Josh whimpered, leaning in for a messy, heated kiss.

Tyler gripped his kitten's cock, preventing him from cumming until he said so.

"Not until I do, baby."

Josh whimpered but nodded, his face flushed and chest heaving.

"Such a good little kitten, look how good you are, making daddy feel so nice, baby," Tyler pressed his thumbs into Josh's hips, receiving a muffled whine from the boy above him.

"D-Daddy-hurts-"

"Sorry princess, just gotta make sure everyone knows who you belong to," It was Tyler now that felt the tightening in his stomach, and after three more hard thrusts upward he came into Josh with a breathless moan, panting.

"Daddyyy," Josh mumbled, shifting around uncomfortably, his cock aching.

"You wanna cum on daddy's face?"

The kitten nodded excitedly, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping until there was spurts of white all over Tyler's face.

Without question, Josh leaned down and cleaned every last bit of cum from his daddy's face, stopping at his lips to give him a long, slow kiss.

"Did so good, baby, daddy's gonna reward you," Tyler was sitting up now, brushing pieces of hair behind Josh's ear and earning small giggles.

"Thank you daddy," He purred, nuzzling into Tyler's chest.

"I just want to be perfect for my master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER IM A PIECE OF SHIT I KNOW


End file.
